


Purr

by Aluxra



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: Kurt gets an early morning wake up from Logan





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> [Original posted:](http://aluxra.tumblr.com/post/144772924642/purr) May 22nd, 2016

Logan skimmed his fingers across the dips and ridges of Kurt's shoulders while he slept, the short blue fur brushing the pads of his fingertips like velvet. The quilt of their shared bed bundled low around Kurt’s hips, exposing the long, lean length of his back to Logan’s eyes. Draped over Logan like an extra blanket, he stretched out across their bed, the deep, rich indigo of his fuzzy skin lightened to soft sky blue by the warm morning light streaming through the window.

Lying comfortably on the cluster of pillows under his head, Logan’s sharp ears could pick up the muffled scuffling and rustling of students waking up and reluctantly getting ready for the day around the Institute, down the corridors and in the common rooms. Out in the grounds, dew still clung to the grass, soft wisps of mist hovering low to the ground, swirling around tree roots and the feet of statues, glittering in the mellow sunlight.

His dark eyes found their way back to the long, lazy lines he trailed between Kurt’s shoulder blades. His fingertips caressed the ridges of his spine, and he dragged his hand down the sloping curve of his back till he reached the base of the long tail curled around Kurt’s hips. He lifted his hand and repeated the movement, taking his time as he scratched his fingernails down Kurt’s spine, curling them at the base of his tail as if he were petting a cat. The younger man shifted, his head pillowed on Logan’s chest, his short black hair catching the light with an ink-blue sheen.

He scratched the base of Kurt’s tail again, the muscles rippling under his touch, the pointed tail twitching under the covers. He felt Kurt transition from sleep to wakefulness through the change in his breathing; the way he shifted against Logan, the slight curl of his fingers on his chest. Kurt arched his back, a shiver running down his spine, curling up towards Logan’s hand.

‘Stop that,’ he murmured, his voice still heavy and thick from sleep. He got comfortable again as his tail slipped free of the quilt and curled over his back, flicking lazily in the air.

‘Stop what?’ Logan asked innocently, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. He kneaded his fingertips into the solid muscle, and felt the full body shiver surge through Kurt. His body pressed against Logan’s as he arched his back, trying to alleviate the growing knot of pleasurable tension under Logan's hands. His breath ghosted across Logan’s skin as a gasp, claws scratching into his chest as they curled into fists. A deep, intense rumbling vibrated through his chest and up his throat, stopped by tightly closed lips, his face buried in the crook of Logan’s neck.

Logan suddenly stopped massaging Kurt’s lower back, cocking an amused eyebrow as he tilted his head to look at his lover.

‘Did you just  _purr_ , darl’n?’ he asked with a smirk, watching as the tips of Kurt’s pointed ears darkened with a blush, keeping his face hidden.

‘Nein,’ he replied, sounding petulant.

‘I think you did.’ He chuckled, turning his head to kiss Kurt’s temple, scratching his fingers through the inky blue-black locks. ‘You like it that much?’

‘ _Nein_.’  _Definitely petulant._

‘Hmm,’ Logan hummed, and twisted his hips up against Kurt’s: with only the thin material of their boxer shorts between them, Kurt couldn’t hide the evidence of how much he enjoyed Logan’s touches. Logan chuckled and wrapped his free arm around Kurt’s waist, returning his other hand to the base of Kurt’s tail. Curling his fingers around it, he stroked up the long coiling length to the spaded tip and ran his thumb along the edge, catching his nail on the apex.

Kurt growled low in the back of his throat as Logan stroked his thumb across the tip, pressing his nail against the point before caressing the underside, deliberately reminiscent of what he would usually do to his lover.

‘Logan, you are ob _scene_ ,’ Kurt huffed. Pressing his forehead against Logan’s clavicle, he closed his eyes as shivers wracked through his body, his hips rolling against Logan’s. His back arched and dipped as Logan stroked down the length of his tail, back to the base where he had started before dragging his fingers up along the underside all the way to the tip. It flicked and twitched against his palm, bumping against his fingertips, the fur bristling under the light scratch of blunt nails.

‘I don’t think you’re really complaining, elf,’ Logan teased. Kurt groaned, digging his claws into Logan’s shoulders as he undulated against him, the deep rumble in his chest transforming into a delicious, heated moan that caught in his throat, taking on the sound of a loud purr again. Logan grinned, nipping Kurt’s ear with his teeth. ‘This isn’t such a bad way to wake up in the morning.’

‘Ah, then,’ Kurt said breathlessly, ‘perhaps I can return the favour.’

The change happened in the blink of an eye; one moment Logan was teasing and caressing Kurt, the next, Kurt’s long prehensile tail wrapped tightly around his hand, halting his teasing touches. His other hand was pinned against the bed beside him, and Logan tilted his head back to stare with half lidded eyes up at Kurt, who straddled his hips with a smug look on his face, despite the dark flush spread across the sharp angles of his high cheekbones and down his long, elegant neck to the dips of his collar bones. His chest rose and fell rapidly, quiet, breathless gasps escaping past his lips as he gazed down at Logan with vibrant golden eyes and a wicked grin.

Logan smiled back at him, glancing at his trapped hand under Kurt’s by his side, and the other held aloft by his tail away from his body. He pushed against Kurt’s strength, testing his hold; it held, but they both knew in a battle of pure muscle, Logan could overpower Kurt any time he wished.

He remained underneath Kurt, settling against the pillows as he glanced down to where their bodies met, burning hot against each other through the material of their boxers. His eyes flicked up to meet Kurt’s, a lazy, confident smile on his lips.

‘So, you planning on getting off any time soon?’ he asked. Kurt huffed a laugh, pressing his free hand flat against Logan’s chest, scratching his claws against Logan’s skin.

‘You want to leave so soon? I thought the fun was just beginning,’ he replied, grinding his hips down.

Logan’s head fell back, closing his eyes as he let the heat flood through him, pleasure rippling up his spine. His lips parted, a deep exhale ghosting past them, and he swallowed around the dryness in his throat.

‘You know, I have a class to teach this morning,’ he said, looking up at Kurt.

‘I don’t,’ Kurt replied with a cheeky grin. Logan huffed, dropping his head back onto the pillows as he chuckled.

‘Well, alright, then,’ he said. He heaved himself up with a sudden jerk, canting his hips up and round to throw Kurt off balance, sending him rolling off to the other side of the bed with a yelp. His hands fell free from Kurt’s grip, and his rough, calloused fingers hooked under Kurt’s thigh’s, yanking him in close till their hips met again, and he bore down on the younger mutant to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. Kurt’s legs and arms wound their way around Logan’s body as he returned it fervently, only to break away with a laugh and wrestle for dominance when Logan’s hands tried to creep back up towards his tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://aluxra.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
